DPA27
| prev_chapter=Hearts and Spirits Collide | next_chapter=Mitsumi's Wish | chapter=DP | }} A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father! (Japanese: ハレタの父, 現る!! Hareta's Father, Revealed!!) is the twenty seventh chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot As the battle between Hareta and Koya rages on, Mitsumi and Jun are taken by surprise upon the revelation by Professor Rowan and Hansom of Kaisei being Hareta's father. Hansom comments that the battle between the two competitors is certainly a heated one, noting that Hareta is definitely his father's son. However, he realizes that this isn't the time to be talking, he can finally capture Kaisei, who is an important figure in his current investigation! But before he can make his move, he notices a suspicious figure in the crowd with a distinctive hairstyle. After consulting his classified memos he determines that Galactic Grunts are planted within the crowd. Hansom makes sure to contact his partner down in the ring to let him know the situation. Koya answers the call and is told to apprehend Kaisei by Hansom, who apologizes for interrupting him during the match, but reminds him that the mission must take precedence. Suddenly, the grunt begins to stand and Hansom alerts Koya that Team Galactic is on the move and that he should alert the troops, he'll take care of Kaisei himself. Koya yells out to Hansom and Hareta asks him what's going on as he is suddenly attacked by a blast from a Galactic Grunt's Aggron. As parts of the stadium are destroyed, the crowd flees the scene. As the announcer questions what's going on, his microphone is cut off by Team Galactic, who announce that they have become "Neo Team Galactic" and that they plan to take over the world by force and leave destruction in their wake. Both Hareta and Kaisei reply simultaneously, yelling "We're in the middle of something important! Butt out!", which brings Kaisei to Hareta's attention. After Hareta's initial reaction of wondering who he is, Kaisei introduces himself as his father. Hareta asks if he's really his dad, to which Kaisei replies he is. This conversation repeats itself a few times as Mitsumi and Jun figure "Like father like son, huh?". The circular conversation is finally broken when Kaisei has to flee from an Aggron's attack. Rowan tells Kaisei to stop messing around and asks Mitsumi and Jun to try to control the chaos. After defeating his Aggron, Mitsumi corners a Galactic Grunt and presses him for info, asking him what they're doing there after they were supposedly disbanded with Cyrus's disappearance. He replies that Cyrus's vision is being carried on by a new leader... Charon! Mitsumi is surprised that a guy like that has taken control, as the grunt then further explains that the stadium is set to be destroyed by a giant bomb. Mitsumi warns everyone of the bomb's presence, to which Hareta replies "A bomb? You mean this thing?" pointing out the bomb next to him, which already has under two minutes until detonation. Mitsumi asks what it's doing there, to which Hareta replies that he could feel it underground during the fight with Koya's Mamoswine while lying down to detect the right time to strike, so he went and after the match was interrupted to bring it up. Mitsumi tells him to do the same thing he did back in Celestic Town, where he sent the bomb flying in the air where it would explode harmlessly. However the grunt replies that it's hopeless as this bomb has a blast radius of several kilometers and that their lives are already forfeit. Mitsumi tries to call his bluff by replying that such a powerful blast would kill them too. But the grunt, with a face clear that he already knows that he's a dead man replies that such a detail doesn't matter as long as Master Charon's plans are carried out to the letter. Mitsumi tells Hareta that he should start running now while he still can, but Kaisei replies that it'll be fine. The bomb is shielded by a from Koya's Metagross, and through the combined power of every Pokémon present, the bomb is neutralized. Kaisei comments that Hareta's made a lot of good friends, but before anything else, Hansom appears, ready to arrest him. Kaisei protests, saying that he didn't even do anything, but he picks up an egg and jumps off the balcony into the arena, handing the egg to Hareta before running off. Meanwhile, unnoticed by all, high above the stadium a Galactic spy-bot goes unnoticed as Charon comments on the latest turn of events. Now that Kaisei has finally shown himself, all they have to do is capture him and then they'll have the power to enter the Distortion World and obtain Giratina. Major events * Koya is revealed to be an agent of the International Police. * Hareta meets Kaisei and finds out that Kaisei is his father. * The newly-reformed Team Galactic attempts to blow up the Sinnoh League stadium, but are thwarted by the combined efforts of Hareta and everyone else in the stadium. * Kaisei gives Hareta a Pokémon Egg and leaves before Hansom can capture him. Debuts Humans * Charon (shadowed) Pokémon debuts * (Team Galactic's) * (Team Galactic's) * (silhouette) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Koya * Cynthia * * Charon (shadowed) * Professor Rowan * Hansom * Kaisei * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Mitsumi's) * (Jun's) * (Koya's) * (Koya's) * (Team Galactic's; multiple) * (Team Galactic's; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (silhouette) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA27